Brutal Legend Wiki:Strategy
The following is a handful of helpful strategies to assist your endeavours in Brütal Legend multiplayer. General Tips and Tricks Tim Schafer gives some helpful hints for players new and old: * To play the game most effectively you need to be on the ground with your army most of the time, mixing it up with your axe, and your guitar, but most of all—using your double team attacks. * You should never be up in the air or away from the battle for too long. * Some people find it hard to split up the army and give individual orders to individual troops. This is kinda true, mostly because you shouldn’t be doing it! That’s how you play an RTS game, not how you should play Brütal Legend. True, there are times where you might want to split your army, but it’s not common. Your army tends to be most effective when it’s together. The AI automatically groups your warriors into battle formations where the troops support each other. Many of the units buff or heal each other. When they are together they can all be enhanced with a single Battle Cry (or other buffing) solo. And when they are all together and you are in the middle of them, that is when you have the greatest number of options for Double Team attacks. * Get in the center of the action! * Keep a check on what units your enemy is building and try to react accordingly. * Try to harass weaker enemy units to weaken and distract the enemy army, as well as to dominate the enemy Avatar's attention, keeping them on their toes. * Remember to use your solos Erik Robson, lead designer, gives some general hints and tricks as well. * Early in the game, low-level troops are vulnerable to enemy Avatar harassment; make sure you watch over them and protect them if necessary. * USE YOUR DOUBLE TEAMS! * Don't play timidly. The game is about projecting power and taking control of territory. If you try to play defensively and stay in or near your base, you'll be at a resource disadvantage. * If you set the beacon on a building, your dudes will attack the building until it's destroyed, ignoring any incoming attacks. * The right solo played at the right time can be devastating - don't forget you have those tools at your disposal! Ironheade Drowning Doom Wall of Death The Strategy would normally vary depending upon the match-up and the map that you played on. For example, it was commonly used upon Ironheade and Tainted Coil players but not other Drowning Doom as it was not considered effective. The Drowning Doom player using this strategy would first need to analyze the map that they were playing on to assess there opening move. If it was a map such as Doom's Mire you would open with two Gravedigger Squads and one Bride because you only had two naturals to expand to. If you were on a much larger map such as Bladewoode you would opt to expand with three squads of Gravediggers (This version of the strategy can also be used on The Bleeding Coast because of how valuable the single Geyser is. Eventually, once you have secured yourself geysers you want to build up your army and max out your Brides (Because their Debuffs stack). Eventually the mid game will roll around and your Stage will reach tier 2. This gives you the option to build the Organist the next key piece in your army. You want to analyze what your opponent has and if he is giving you trouble with massed infantry pump out a Ratgut or two. Generally, unless you have stomped your opponent in the opening phase of the game it is not advisable to rush out Three Organists. But once you have the Organists make the transition into Tier 3 on your stage. Once arriving at tier 3 one should heavily analyze one's opponent too see what their next move is. If you are still stomping him go ahead and rush out a Dirgible. But if you are even or behind you need to analyze your situation if mass infantry is giving you trouble and you have the steady income to produce Reapers then do it. If Vehicles are giving you trouble Broods are the answer. But once you get your final army out you become a unstoppable truck if the enemy is unprepared. From here its all optional if you want to get a Tree Back feel free but for the most part your Tier 3 will suffice. Dollpocalypse Dollpocalypse was a Drowning Doom versus Drowning Doom strategy. It was strong because of the ability of broods to counter everything the Drowning Doom have at there disposal making it the only viable strategy in DD vs DD games. This strategy is very multipurpose so it worked on any map against any army composition. The match starts off with three gravedigger squads opening and expanding to as many Fan Geysers as possible. To which the player will tech straight to tier 3 (It is very rare that you will ever need to build a rat gut unless you are pushed back far to your base and need defense against mass infantry.) The player will then build a Dirgible (which is tanky enough to withstand barrages of Brood attacks) and then begin to pump out swarms of broods. The army will play out differently depending on how your opponent reacts. If he matches your build with Broods and a Dirigible its all about who positions themselves right and uses there solos and double teams correctly. If the player pumps out any form of vehicle build they will be destroyed. And if they pump out gravediggers en masse the proper way to react is to use the Brood double team as well as any available solos. It is optional to add a Tree Back to your army as he can turn the tide of your mirror match with his double team. Vehicle Doom Vehicle Doom is a Drowning Doom vs Tainted Coil strategy that has a heavy focus on aggressively controlling Fan Geysers to get out very expensive vehicles within a short amount of time. You open up with triple gravedigger squads and proceed to aggressively push to get fan geysers. The next step is to upgrade your stage to tier 2 and push out three Organist and Lightning Rods. Upgrade to tier 3 and get a Dirgible as soon as you can. You need to be very observant of your opponent in the late game for example if your opponent is tier 4 that means they are going to get a Bleeding Death. Which means you pretty much need to have a Tree Back. This composition relies heavily on using your solo's and dobule teaming with Organist and Lightning Rods to beat the Tainted Coil. *Shadow Blast is a great way to clear out clumped units although alot of the time it isnt worth using because units are not generally clumped. *You want to scout out your enemies stage and see if they have reached Tier 3 should you see them reach tier three activate Encompassing Gloom this is to help halt the germination of Divine units. *I highly recommend getting to tier 4 if it gets to late game because of the importance of Weeping Heavens. It can change the fight dramatically. *A great way to keep your Organist safe to use its double team on the enemy Pain Lifter (Which if the Tainted Coil is playing correctly) is to use Veil of Deceit before the battle begins. Tainted Coil